3GPP, a mobile communication standardization organization, developed the LTE system standard to develop a next-generation mobile communication standard. Also, to meet International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-advanced requirements suggested by International Telecommunication Union Radio communications (ITU-R), an LTE-advanced system standard, which is an extended LIE standard, is under development.
The LTE standard supports a maximum wireless bandwidth of 20 MHz for mobile communication, and the LTE-advanced standard uses carrier aggregation technology to support a maximum bandwidth of 100 MHz. Thus, the bandwidth of 100 MHz is divided into component carriers (CCs) having a maximum bandwidth of 20 MHz, and a base station and a terminal can communicate with each other using a plurality of CCs at the same time.
Since a terminal operating in a carrier aggregation structure receives a plurality of wireless channels in a wideband, power consumption increases. To solve this problem, a control procedure for minimizing power consumption in a multi-carrier environment is needed.